danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Seredy Kreisler
is the new kid-prodigy teacher of the Kamui Daimon Academy and the main antagonist of Danball Senki Wars. He is the commander of the Ezeldarm faction, alias Bandit, under its true identity; the World Saber terrorists. Personality In his debut, he is showed to be a gentle person and a smart one, as he is introduced as a prodigy. He also smiles and being calm a lot of time. Despite that, he is a mysterious person and people hardly can figure out what he is thinking in his mind. He seems to have some mysterious power, as he can make every principal's robots stops working and following him. He is quite rude sometimes, as he commands Bandit to destroy all of the LBX, even though their mission is fulfilled. He claims that by doing this, Arata would come to join them. This's the proof that he will do whatever is needed to achive his goal. Plot He appears for the first time in episode 21 as a new teacher. He is introduced as a prodigy who had kept many classes and is in charge of a new country called Ezeldarm. The Principal wants to keeps track with him but fails to do so, as his robotic fellows keeps falling whenever they are close to Seredy. It's revealed at the end of the episode that Seredy actually knows about the Second World's secret and his intention is to get other two Parasite Keys. It's also revealed that all of the students in Ezeldarm are members of Bandit. In episode 22, he commands Bandit to destroy Harness's lab in order to stop their creation of a new LBX. Even when the mission is done, he commands them to destroy all of the LBX there, claims that by doing this, they can force Arata to join them. In episode 26, Seredy Kreisler teaches a class that Jenock Class 2-5 attends. He preaches to the class that Second World is an incomplete and failure system that should be made to simulate everything that happens during war in the real world. He then goes on to say that he is against Second World, and that he came to Kamui Daimon to help others realize this. In episode 28, he commands Phantom during the raid on Rose City. In episode 30, he deactivates a horde of Metazawa robots targetting him. In episode 31, he and Ezeldarm's forced remained hidden in the third control pod room, not knowing the rest of the world joined forces. Commanding the Dol Garuda, he's amused by the ground forces defending the Lost Area, and ordering his troops to advance. His core generals deal with the ambush from above by Jenock and Harness' platoons. AS Kyouji remains the last one standing, Seredy commands Phantom again, this time formally allowing him to introduce himself to Arata in War Time. In episode 32, Seredy completed the Master Key. Once a Mercenary has lost its purpose, they must be dismissive, as he has Phantom stab Gruexon and throws him into the remains of the forest. Seredy reveals that because of serving in wars, over 90% of his body had to be replaced with the artificial organs, Optima. As most part of his body is mechanical, he is able to manipulate electronics capable of controlling his LBX without a CCM, artificially activate the Overload, and cause electromagnetic intereference enough to shutdown a horde of Metazawa robots. Trivia *He is from a family of military generals, and he was hired to teach at Kamui Daimon because of that. *He is said to have been born in 1965, which would put him around 90 years of age. Category:Male Characters Category:Danball Senki Wars Characters Category:Kamui Daimon Faculty Category:Ezeldarm Faction Category:World Saber Category:Antagonists Category:Ranking Battle Bosses